The Dark Shadow Rises
The Dark Shadow Rises is a 2012 superhero film directed by Christopher Nolan, who co-wrote the screenplay with his brother Jonathan Nolan and the story with David S. Goyer. Featuring the DC Comics character Batman, this film is the final installment in Nolan's Batman film trilogy and the sequel and The Dark Knight (2008). Shadow the Hedgehog reprises the lead role of Shadow Wayne/Batman with a returning cast of his allies: Espio the Chameleon as Espio Pennyworth, Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic Gordon and Tails as Tails Fox. The film introduces with Maria Kyle, Shadow's love interest and Mephiles, a mercenary bent on destroying Sonic City. Drawn back into action by new threats facing the city, an older Shadow Wayne is forced to come out of retirement and become Batman once again. Plot Eight years after the death of Dr. Eggman ("Two-Face") Dent, Sonic City was left in near shambles after Batman accepted full responsibility of the murders committed by Dent, prompting the citizens and police force of Sonic City to condemn and capture the Batman. However, in the years following the Batman Crusader's absence, Sonic City is experiencing a time of peace thanks to Eggman Dent's inspiration and reputation. In the midst of Sonic City, a new threat has risen and plans to destroy and exploit Sonic City and taint the good name of Eggman Dent's memory. As a warning, Maria Kyle warns Shadow Wayne of this threat as she takes on her alter-ego called, Catwoman and waits for the Batman to return. As the police force is in escalation and has failed on capturing this new terrorist, they too seek that Batman must return to stop him. Shadow Wayne must once again as Batman as he confronts his most powerful and dangerous new adversary: the enigmatic, brutally strong, and equally intelligent, Mephiles the Dark. Cast Shadow used the diamond.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Wayne/Batman, a billionaire socialite dedicated to protecting Sonic City from the criminal underworld|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Maria as Maria Kyle/Catwomen, who's a cat burglar, grifter and femme fatale who establishes a playful relationship with Shadow Wayne that "takes some of the somberness away from his character." Kyle is pursuing a "clean slate", a computer program rumored to be able to erase a person's criminal history when she crosses paths with both Bruce and Batman. She's also Shadow's love interest.|link=Maria the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Gordon, the commissioner of the Sonic City Police Department and one of the city's few honest police officers. His life has taken a turn for the worse since The Dark Knight. His wife has left him and taken their children and the mayor is planning to dismiss him from his job. Gordon feels guilty over his role in covering up Harvey Dent's crimes to the point where he is prepared to resign from his position as Commissioner over it, but refrains from doing so when he senses that Gotham is about to come under threat.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails .jpg|Tails as Tails Fox who runs Wayne Enterprises on behalf of Shadow Wayne and serves as his armorer, providing him with high-tech equipment. His position as President of Wayne Enterprises allows him to discreetly cutting-edge technology and weaponry when Wayne Enterprises starts to losing money |link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Bane, a militant revolutionary portraying himself as a "liberator", Bane is intent on destroying Sonic City. He was a member of the League of Shadows before he was excommunicated|link=Mephiles the Dark Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Espio Pennyworth! Shadow's trusted butler and confidant. Alfred has acted as a father figure to Shadow and continues to aid Shadow on his missions as well as supplying him with useful advice. Alfred is unable to accept Shadow's desire to revive his Batman persona even going so far as to resign from his position to impress the seriousness of Shadow's position upon him|link=Espio the Chameleon Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Talia al Ghul/Rouge Tate, a member of the Wayne Enterprises executive board who encourages a still-grieving Shadow Wayne to rejoin with society and continue her father's works|link=Rouge the Bat Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Jen, a friend of Selina Kyle|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Philip Stryver|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Danny Blake, a young police officer whose instincts lead him to believe that there is trouble on the horizon. Seeing something of himself in Blake, Commissioner Gordon promotes him to detective. Blake represents the idealism that Gordon and Bruce Wayne once held, but soon lost in their battle against crime in the city|link=Danny Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies